Digital Heroes
by dezarekoz
Summary: Set in a world where people don't know that Digimon exist. The D-reaper program has been rewritten by a kid and his friends.Only Dezare and his friends can stop evil humans/Digimon from destroying both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

I'mDigital Hero Order

"I can feel it. Something is wrong." A voice said. "We need to call upon the human world once again."

"Yes" another voice said. This one was feminine while the other was deep and filled with wisdom. "I agree, it is time to reform the Digi Destined before all is lost." Both beings cast out lights and examined them. In the orbs of light were cellphones each about 6 inches long and 3 inches tall. They were various colors but they had the same design. (Imagine the Digivices from Frontier but with bigger screens) They worked for hours until each one was different from the others.

There were hundreds of the Digivices made and when they were done they finally sat down to rest. " Well Ophanimon, we did it," the male voice said.

Ophanimon looked at her friend, "Yes but we aren't done yet we still have to call the humans here and choose the Digidestined, Seraphimon" she reminded him. "We need to call the others first though." They both stood up and whistled. Suddenly a pink smiling rabbit with a white stripe and rings around its ears approached them. "Hello" Cherubimon said still smiling. He was about to continue when a large two-headed turtle with trees on its back appeared. "What's the problem?" He asked in an old voice.

"We'll explain when the others get here Ebonwumon in fact here come Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, and Baihumon now" Seraphimon said as a flaming bird with four eyes flew up with a blue Dragon behind him. Walking up the mountain where they all sat was a white tiger with yellow orbs around his waist, cuffs on his ankles, and a ring on his tail. He also wore a blue mask that ha two long points coming out of the sides. Ophanimon looked at Baihumon and nodded before speaking

"Well now that we are all here I have something to say. I know that you all have sensed it, an evil force that will threaten the Digital World. It seems that the D-reaper program has been mutated and reinstalled into the Digital World. The most troubling part is that a human seems to have done it by working with a Digimon. This new version can act the same way as the old one but it also can control any Digimon that it touches. This being said we will need help to defeat this new threat so we are once again giving the Digivices to the humans in hopes that they can help save us." She told them. Zhuqiaomon snorted at this. He still didn't fully trust humans but he kept his thoughts about the situation in his head. Nevertheless Seraphimon heard the snort and was about to say something when the mountain started to crumble.

Azulongmon leapt from his feet in an attempt to see what was going on. Suddenly a group of kids walked onto the mountain seemingly coming out of thin air. "We have you now," the leader ,a young man wearing a kimono and a hockey mask, proclaimed as a thick white mist came out of his hands. The mist wrapped around Azulongmon and in a few seconds he got back up. "This is bad" Ebonwumon said as he turned to leave. Azulongmon was now up and his eyes were closed but he moved rapidly towards his fellow Digimon spewing white mist. "Run" Baihumon yelled. "Don't let them get the Digivices!"

He turned to fight his friend while the other Digimon created a portal to the human world. " Kongou" he shouted. A wave of energy came out of his mouth turning Azulongmon into metal. Baihumon looked pleased with himself, he had saved his friends without hurting another one. His smile vanished when the mist came out of the statute heading towards him. Zhuqiaomon jumped in the way and started to spasm as the mist took control. "Don't let my sacrifice be in vain Baihumon, you must find Laylamon she is the only Lord that you can trust.

Go to the human world she is already there. Locate the Digidestined and avenge-," his words were cut off as the mist started to take effect. The other Celestial and Sovereign were done with the gate and Cherubimon pushed him through jumping after him. The gate closed after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Baihumon looked at his surroundings. They were in a forest some where on Earth, he realized that Cherubimon was nowhere near to be seen. "Here I am" a voice said. He looked to his left and saw a Lopmon sitting in a cross legged position, eyes closed on a rock. "Cherubimon?" He asked eyes raised in surprise. Yes, he answered. "I wasted my energy on the way here so I reverted to my rookie form" he explained without opening his eyes. "If you look then you'll see that you have changed also" Baihumon walked over to a river and peered into it. At first he saw nothing wrong but as he continued to look he realized that he had indeed been altered. The orbs around his waist had disappeared and he was now the size of a house cat. The mask that he wore was also missing. "How did this happen?" He asked. "My guess is that you suffered the same fate as I. Since you were born a mega then you merely reverted to a weakened state, a Baihumon rookie form." He explained. Baihumon nodded, this made sense. "What should we do now? I don't know how to get to Laylamon or how to find her," he pointed out. "I don't know but the first thing we should do is find out where we are," was Lopmon's response. Without a word he hopped down from the rock and started off in a northern direction. Muttering to himself, Baihumon followed. ************ Dezare looked at the t.v. in boredom. At first it was cool that Digimon existed in real life but now it just irritated him. A few weeks ago they had started to appear and almost everyone had one, at least everyone but himself. His sister who didn't even like Digimon had one. She had a Terriermon which wouldn't be bad but she always flaunted him around. She didn't do it to be mean, she just loved being a Digimon tamer. "Get off the ceiling fan Terriermon" his mom shouted. Key and Terriermon walked into the kitchen both smiling. Dez sighed, too bad he didn't have any. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon just the story and Ocs

"What's your problem Dez?" Key asked me. She was my younger sister. She was black like me with shoulder length hair. She was a light brown color with brown eyes. I was only older than her by 3 years so she was 14. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I still didn't have a Digimon and I liked them way more than her. Everyone I knew was a tamer, well not really but it was pretty close. My best friend Chris or just C as we called him, had an Elecmon, a Gabumon, and a Veemon. My other friend Justin had a Betamon, a Gomamon and a Monodramon.

Tre and Aleya his cousins had a Agumon, a Flamemon, and a Goamon. And a Renamon, Lunamon, and Biyomon respectively. I also had a cousin Allen who had a Wormon and a Tentomon. Even my11 year old twin siblings Gil and Ariel had Patamon, Salamon, and Guilmon between them. Key was eating cereal while Terriermon tried his best to silently steal her phone to play Angry birds which he had become almost addicted to. He almost had it when she noticed and slapped his hand.

Suddenly it started to beep, her "phone" was also her Digivice called a V-Dcoder. The D-coders were the newest Digivices, they are classified by element or type of Digimon. She had an affinity for Virus busters.

The Digivice was white with the same green as Terriermon's fur on the side. The screen showed a holographic image of a Digimon attacking a playground. "It's a Lopmon" I told her. "What's it do?" she asked. "It's a rookie level beast Digimon. It's attacks are Tiny twister and blazing fire/ice. It is also a twin to Terriermon," I informed her knowing that she wouldn't want to read the Digivice. "So I can get her too? Yay!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and ran after her.

Lopmon was irritated, he had finally found Laylamon in her rookie form. Sadly just when they saw her a group of people attacked her. They had been in the human world for a month and they found out that humans had taken to having battles with the Digimon. Apparently her rookie form was rare and they wanted to fight for the chance to be her partner, but they had to defeat her first. She was dodging rather well so far no one had touched her but her luck had run out when a Numemon caught her with a Nume sludge attack. Monzaemon then hit her with its hearts attack knocking her out. When he and Baihumon tried to intervene a Hawkmon and an Andromon attacked them. Now he was being choked by Hawkmon's foot while Andromon was holding Baihumon by his neck. "Pepper Breath" Andromon dropped Baihumon as the attack hit his hands. Agumon, Flamemon and Goamon stood next to a short muscular black teen. He held a red and blue FD-Coder in his hand. A young Asian girl commanded a Frigimon to attack them. It shot a wave of cold air freezing the other kids' Digimon. "Tre Can't handle heat" a young girl said. She looked like the first boy except the fact where he was short and muscular she was tall and thin. She had a Renamon and a Lunamon with her. A Birdramon was thawing out the boy's Digimon. Beside her was a slightly taller light-skinned boy with braces stood next to her with a Betamon, a Monodramon, and a Gomamon. They proceeded to attack the other group of kids. A large blond kid raced to his side helping him up. "Wussuh, I'm C and this is Gil and Ariel. These are my partners Elecmon, Veemon, and Gabumon. Their partners are Patamon, Salamon, and Guilmon," he said pointing to two small children who looked a lot alike. Suddenly he was knocked out by a Togemon X who also attacked the twins while a group of Gazimon terrorized their partners. Andromon was slowly making his way to Lopmon when a voice screamed "Leave my Lopmon alone!" Baihumon, Andromon, and Lopmon had about ten seconds to look confused before Andromon was sent flying by a well placed round house kick to the head. A young girl stood in front of Lopmon with her hands on her hips. The look that she gave Andromon sent chills down both Baihumon's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

I almost face palmed at the sight before me. Key had run to the park to see Tre,Aleya, C, Ariel, and Gil were already there attacking a group of kids who were bullying the Lopmon. There was also what looked like a miniature Baihumon and a... no I couldn't be seeing this. The other Digimon was female but I'd never heard of a female version of this Digimon, I was imagining things. Before I could process this Key suddenly went flying over my head with her right foot out kicking Andromon in his face. "Leave my Lopmon alone!" She yelled at him, unable to stop myself this time I did face Palm. The Baihumon looked at me with a questioning look as she held out her D-Coder and yelled "Digi Code Digivolution Energize" and Terriermon began to change. (Cue theme song from Season 3) he grew taller and wider as a red jewel appeared on his head. He grew pants and his arms became Gatling guns. "Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon."

Andromon was a dedicated Digimon who fought bravely but as far as Ultimates go he was rather weak while Gargomon was a very strong Champion, the fight didn't last long. In a few seconds Andromon was reverted to data and Key was holding a reluctant Lopmon in her arms, the others had managed to defeat all of the enemy combatants. "Will someone please tell her to let me go" Lopmon whined. Everyone had to hide their snickers as she choked the hell of him. "Alright Key let him go" Tre said becoming serious. He turned to Lopmon "You have some explaining to do" Out of nowhere a green light shot out of Key's Digivice and surrounded Lopmon, his eyes turned green and a picture of Lopmon appeared on her D-Coder and a computerized voice said "Lopmon rookie level, partnership obtained" My sister's face lit up and Lopmon's face dropped. C turned to me "What's that?" He asked pointing to the other Digimon. I looked closer and realized that I was right, the other Digimon was a female Impmon.

"It's an Impmon, but I didn't know that there were female versions," I said. She was still passed out and there was a long scar going from her left eye to the end of her nose. Trey looked at me and then turned around "Pick her up and bring her to the house", he said as he and the others got into his car while their partners went into the D-Coders. I sighed, they always did this to me. I was the only one who didn't have a partner so I got stuck with the grunt work, technically I didn't have to help at all but I'd do anything to be around Digimon. Tre was the leader so I had to do everything that he said even if it meant doing demeaning tasks like carrying a unconscious Digimon 2 miles home when I could have easily fit in the car.

I looked at the Impmon and bent down to pick her up, out of the corner of my eye I saw another Impmon attack me. "Put her down you evil human" he screamed. I ducked his flames and grabbed him, "I'm not your enemy," I growled at him. "I'm trying to help her," He looked at me with his arms folded as I held him upside down.

"Well in that case can you put me down," I let him go and he landed in my lap. I picked up the other Impmon and a purple light surrounded us, when I opened my eyes a Laylamon stood in front of me. "I am Laylamon," she said. "The digital world is in peril, and you are the solution." She told me, I looked confused "How am I supposed to save the digital world, I don't even have a partner," I said. "I am one of your partners, and Impmon is the other. There is one more also but that is for later. There is a problem that only a specific group who can help and you are to lead them. I also need you to keep my existence a secret. I'll go into your D-Coder and hide there, you must not tell anyone about me. Impmon will be your only partner while your friends are around. I need you to promise me now that you will do as I say," she said. I was reeling from the information that she'd told me but I nodded "I'll do it," I promised.

Well that's another chapter Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon!

Laylamon continued to speak "I only have a little time left. I want you to tell your friends that I was reverted to an egg so you held me in your Digivice for protection," she told me. Then she held out her hands and a Purple and black Digivice appeared, "This is your Digivice, you will need it. It is the last Digivice and it is special" She told me as she began to flicker in and out and she reverted to her rookie form. "my time is up," she informed me. "Hold out your Digivice," Impmon instructed. I complied and she slowly began to break down into data and enter my Digivice. As soon as it was over the light disappeared and I was left holding the male Impmon and the Digivice. He looked up at me "Well are we going to sit here all day long because it looks like it might rain," he said eyeing the sky. I followed his lead and saw that in fact the sky did seem dark, and a wet drop hit my face. Then it started to pour down and in seconds we were soaked, Impmon and I stood up and ran towards the house.

Baihumon was full, after getting to the human Key's house she fed them while they told the humans their story. He was currently sitting on the human Gil's lap watching as the human kids took in the information that they had just received. "So where is this Laylamon?" Tre asked. Lopmon, who was on Key's head looked at Baihumon and shook his head. Baihumon looked back at Tre and sighed "Well we haven't found her yet" he lied. Tre seemed suspicious at first but then he shrugged it off. "Well we'll help you find her" Aleya promised just as Lopmon and Baihumon shook their heads. "This is our problem, not yours. Plus we have people to help us," Baihumon said.

"Who is it" Justin asked. It was Lopmon's turn to lie but he found himself unable to. "We have no idea actually. All we know is that they have Digivices." He said. "Well that's not good enough. Everyone with a Digimon has a Digivice," Allen, who had arrived during the explanation, informed him. Baihumon spoke up "Actually these are different types. They are special with the tamer's Digi-preference engraved into the Digivice's memory," he explained. The kids all looked at each other. Tre held out his Digivice "Like this?" He asked. His Digivice said Fire on the screen. Aleya's said Light/Holy, Key's said Guardian and Allen's read "Insect". Gil and Ariel's Digivices both read "Knight" and C's said "Beast" while Justin's said "Water". Lopmon involuntarily face-palmed, "You mean that you idiots are the new Digidestined?" He asked. "It seems so" Justin sighed. Just then the door flew open and a wet figure burst into the house.

I looked around and saw everyone gathered around the table. They had on their Digivices so I heard the whole conversation but the last part had thrown me for a spin. They stared at me and I realized that I was standing in the door way soaking wet with Impmon on my shoulder. "You finally decided to show up?" Tre snorted. I didn't get why he was the leader at all, it wasn't that I wanted to be but it was baffling. C and Justin had better knowledge of Digimon actually except for my sister and Ariel everyone had better knowledge than him. His sister and C were much better leaders, it made no sense, he was only the leader because he was the first to find his partner. Even now it showed, he was the only one who couldn't see that this was a different Impmon. I could have pointed this out but I decided not to, instead I answered him "The Impmon was too weak and she became an egg so I stored her in my Digivice," I told him. His eyebrows went up at this

"Since when did you have a Digimon?" He asked, even though the Digivice was in my hand, which reinforces my point. "Well I was trying to get Impwoman and Impmon attacked me thinking that I was trying to harm her. I explained that I was helping and he believed me. Then as we were trying to help her a Digivice floated down. Then I put Impwoman my Digivice," I lied. Review Review Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Tre nodded accepting my answer.

"Well where is her Tamer?" He asked me. She hadn't said that but I was a good liar so I made an excuse,

"She said that she didn't have a Tamer. She doesn't want one either," I added for good measure. He sighed,

"That's too bad, Impmon use fire and I was looking forward to a new partner," Justin face-palmed,

"Impmon aren't fire Digimon just because they use fire Tre," He calmly explained.

Tre looked honestly bewildered "Well then what type of Digimon is it?" He asked.

Aleya glanced at him "Evil or mini devil" she responded softly. Her head was down and she was petting Lunamon who was in her lap, Renamon stood by her side. She in turn was rubbing Aleya's head.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

C and Gil scooted closer to me and Gil whispered "We didn't know when we left but a lot of our Digimon were hurt badly. We lost two Digimon one was Tre's Gaomon which is why he wanted Impmon but the other Digimon was Aleya's Biyomon," he explained.

She walked over to me and I saw that her eyes were red like she'd been crying, "I miss him," she whispered. Although it was true that Digimon didn't die, if they were killed in the human world then they'd return to the digital world. In theory all someone had to do was travel to their world and get it but portals almost never showed up and if they did no one was sure if it would work backwards. On top of that there was no telling what would happen to a human being who went into the Digital world. I only had my Impmon for a while but I couldn't imagine losing them. My D-Coder started to beep with a picture of Impwoman on it, there was a message that read C, Gil,Ariel, and Aleya. I told them to follow me and I went into my room, Tre raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

As soon as we got in Aleya's D-Coder started to glow and from the yelping in the living room one of the other guys was experiencing the same thing. A Digi-Egg appeared and it hatched. A small furry white Digimon with a pink face looked up at me. It was familiar but something was wrong, it wasn't until I saw the horn that I remembered. "Tsunomon" Aleya said, "Why are you white?" She questioned.

"I'm a Holy Tsunomon" she informed us.

I peaked out of the door "Did you do that?" Tre asked annoyed as an orange ball with 7 spikes and a flame on its head bounced around him. I shook my head and pulled back into the room.

"Well your brother has a Sunmon," I reported. "How?" Gil inquired. I did it," Impwoman said from her place in my D-Coder. She began to tell them the same thing that she told me. After she was done C looked at me.

"Where is your other partner?" He asked. "I don't know," I replied.

"I'll fix that" Impwoman said. In a blast of white light a small Digi-Egg appeared, it was white with horizontal blue stripes.

"What's in it?" I asked her. She chuckled "

That is for me to know and for you to find out" she told me. I groaned at the cliche but I accepted her answer.

Tre chose this time to burst into my room. "Did you have something to do with it" he asked us.

Ariel shook her head, "No it just came out of nowhere. The same thing happened to your sister," she said waving her hand indicating Holy Tsunomon who was at the time playing with my puppy Pit bull Vader by sniping at his tail. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to ask you one more time. Did you have something to do with this?" I was about to answer when Impwoman spoke up, "I did it," she said.

"Who said that?" He inquired. "I

mpwoman did" Gil whispered. "Yes I am Impwoman. I am responsible for this, if I were you then I'd be happy. I've helped you out and you seek to punish someone else," she said the dissatisfaction evident in her voice. "I don't remember asking for your opinion" Tre replied as he walked over to my Digivice. By this time everyone had gathered in my room, "You may not have asked but it is apparent that you need it," she retorted. "Oh she shouldn't have said that," Flamemon said. Impmon shook his head "Tre's the one in trouble" he told him.

"Nah Tre's tough he's also very stubborn. Impwoman has no chance," Agumon said backing up Flamemon's opinion.

Lopmon chuckled " Don't underestimate Impwoman she's more than just a cute face. Truthfully he has no idea what he's getting into"

"Yeahright Tre's the leader for a reason" Agumon replied smugly.

Impwoman stopped her argument with Tre and looked at me, "What's he talking about?"

Itwas Tre's turn to look smug, " Well duh, who else is going to be leader. I was the first to get my Digivice and my Digimon"

Lopmon laughed at this, "That's not how it works," he said. "You aren't the leader" Tre's jaw dropped "Are you serious?"

"YesI was wondering how you became the leader of the Digi-Destined. That is not your choice to make," Baihumon said.

"WWell who's in charge of it then?" He asked.

" I am" Impwoman told him.

"So who's the real leader?" He asked. "Oh wait let me guess, it's Dezare," he said with a sneer.

"Actually no" she replied. "The real leader is-"

Review please positive or negative feedback just let me know if you llike the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon!

Tre was fuming, I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears like an angry cartoon character. Impwoman had finally announced the leader of the Digidestined and it was a surprise for us. I was happier than I'd been in a while at the news. Finally I wouldn't have to listen to Tre anymore. Still it was shocking to say the least, I wouldn't have guessed it in a million years.

"Who are you to come in here and change the way I run things" Tre yelled obviously disappointed with her call. "We've been getting along just fine with me in charge," he was throwing up his hands and screaming at my Digivice. This was a very stupid question but he had no idea that she was actually Laylamon so he kept ranting about the injustice of it all.

"We were all given tasks by the Sovereign," Lopmon patiently explained. "Hers was to elect a leader of the Digidestined chosen by fate. That is why we need her," Tre turned and looked at him. I know that it seems this way but he isn't an idiot. He is just ignorant about Digimon so when Lopmon said that he quickly became suspicious.

"I thought you needed Laylamon," he said accusing him of lying. Lopmon thought quickly

"We did but Impwoman is the second choice" he replied. Tre's eyes lit up and I groaned. Lopmon had saved the lie but now Tre had reason to believe that Impwoman was incompetent, this was exactly what he wanted. She must have seen this also because she quickly spoke up

"I am second choice only because Laylamon is older, it has nothing to do with ability. My decision remains the same," she said. He nodded but I could tell that he was hoping that she was wrong. He turned to the new leader

"I'll follow you if that's what I have to do," he promised. It surprised me to see him admit it especially to-

"Although it does feel weird to take orders from my little sister" he finished. Aleya was still reeling from the news that she was the leader of the Digidestined. I didn't know that she was going to be picked but I knew that it wouldn't be me. Impwoman had told me that I wasn't to lead the Digidestined, I was disappointed at first. She'd said that I was to lead but my role was much bigger than the Digidestined leader. Aleya nodded at her brother then turned to me

"What's the plan now?" She asked Impwoman.

"Now we must train you and your Digimon. I'll call some friends to help you," All of our Digivices started to glow, it was very bright so we had to shield our eyes. When we opened them Pixiemon, AncientMermaimon GranKuwagamon, and AvengeKidmon stood in front of us.

"Pixiemon will train Aleya and the twins. AncientMermaimon will train Justin, Allen yours is GranKuwagamon and Tre AvengeKidmon will instruct you," she informed us.

"It is dangerous for you to go to the Digital world but there is a small space between the worlds that we will train in," she finished.

"What about me?" Key asked.

"Lopmon will train you, Baihumon trains Cee and Dez's Training will be overseen by myself. Now I suggest that you rest. I just wanted to let you know who you'd be working with, I'll send them back and the training begins tomorrow," she ordered us. One by one the Digimon disappeared until they were all gone.

"Dez is that Tre's car outside?" I heard my mom ask. I cursed under my breath, she didn't have a problem with Digimon but this many would creep her out.

"Yeah mom we're in Dez's room," Key yelled.

"Well come help me with the groceries," Mom yelled back. We all went to help mom. She seemed surprised to see all of us but she didn't object. After we were done I asked if everyone could spend the night,

"Sure if that's OK with Cee and Justin's parents" she said since they were the only ones who weren't related to us. They called their parents and of course they said yes, as she was putting up the milk she suddenly turned around,

"Aleya where's Biyomon? I bought some sunflower seeds just for her," my mom inquired. She loved Biyomon and Guilmon for some reason. Aleya looked down, "AAuntie Biyomon died," she said sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Hey Dez here this chapter will be very short, but you'll see why at the end. Please though enjoy and I should have a new chapter up by next Sunday.

Ch. 8 Dez's secret

My mom had tears in her eyes. "What do you mean? When did she die?" She asked. We quickly recounted today's events excluding our new mission.

"I am so sorry," she said hugging Aleya. She wiped her eyes, "Can I see your new Digimon?" She asked. Aleya nodded and reached behind her to get Holy Tsunomon. My mom squealed when she saw him. "Omg he's so cute," she yelled. Holy Tsunomon was now choking as mom hugged to life out of him.

"Please", He begged, "Let me go,".

Surprisingly mom complied "Sorry you're just so adorable! Now I kind of wish that I had a Digimon, of course I'd want a Cutemon, just cuz they're so darn cute!" She yelled still holding him and swinging around the room. She abruptly stopped,

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Tsunomon feels really warm, he might have a fever," she informed us when checking his temperature.

A bright light filled the room an we heard "Holy Tsunomon Digivolve too... Kudamon." A white ferret was wrapped around her neck. It had gold markings on its back and a Holy ring on its neck. It also had what looked like a scroll on its tail, but I knew that it was a Holy Cartridge from the Digimon show. Kudamon's hind legs were gone and looked ghostly.

"Oh!" My mom squealed in surprise. "How did that happen?" She asked.

"Aleya is the Digidestined of Light and love, your response to Holy Tsunomon must have been strong enough to make him Digivolve," Justin told her.

"Well I'm glad that I could help," She said beaming. "I'm so happy that you are here... uhh what was your name again?" She asked him. Kudamon drifted away to Aleya and responded

"Kudamon the Holy Beast Digimon," he said.

Aleya petted him, "Wait," she said looking up. "Tre is Fire, Cee is Beast, and Justin is water. Key is Guardian, Allen is Insect, I'm Light, and the twins are Knight. So what are you?" She asked me. I looked up and tried to ignore her but I knew that I couldn't. "Damnit Dezare Kozhedo answer me," she said forcefully.

"Actually," I sighed, "I am the Dark/Demon Tamer," I told them. Kudamon, Patamon, Salamon, Lunamon, and Guilmon hissed at me and backed up.

"What's wrong?" Tre asked. "As a Dark/Demon Tamer I'm the enemy of Holy and Knight Digimon, which Aleya and the twins have," I told him.

His eyes narrowed, "So that's what you were hiding. You're evil and I bet Impwoman is too, well that explains a lot," he said.

Once again Justin had to point out someone's mistake "No a Digimon's type doesn't dictate its personality," he said. "Demons can be good just as holy Digimon can be bad, although in their case they usually change to their counterpart. A good Devimon could turn into an Angemon and vice versa," he explained.

Tre smiled, "Well then I want to test my Fire vs your Darkness," He declared. "Right now, the winner gets... the last yogurt," I smiled also, "Okay but I'll let you know, strawberry is my favorite so I won't lose" I declared.

Sorry for the extra short chapter but I really want to focus on their "Fight" as it is an important part of the story anyway please read and review! BTW I hope to start updating regularly and make the chapters longer but I'm just not sure how everyone feels about the story it's my first one and I want to know if you all like it!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Digimon

Tre looked at me and smiled "let's do it" he said. I nodded and he held up his Digivice.

"Digi Realization Energize" he yelled as Flamemon realized in front of him from a tornado of flame. I did the same except dark tendrils surrounded Impmon.

"Baby salamander" Flamemon yelled not wasting time. Impmon was taken off guard and took the blow full on. "Flame tail" Flamemon said as a wheel of fire shot from his tail. Impmon couldn't dodge this one either. By this time Tre had also let out Agumon and Sunmon who came up behind him.

"Pepper Breath" Agumon yelled out. This time he saw it coming and flipped over it heading to take out Sunmon, I really didn't want him to do that but just as I thought it I heard 'Are you sure?' I staggered for a moment, the voice sounded like Impmon.

I looked at him and he nodded, 'Yeah I'm sure, it's only an in-training' I thought back to him.

Tre scoffed at Impmon who'd jumped away from Sunmon, "Please don't underestimate me," he said. "It makes me angry and my fire burns brighter," he told him. "Remember I told you that I wouldn't hold back," he growled. Tamers had the ability to tap into their partners' power and he was definitely about to do it. Tre suddenly burst into flames, and his hair stood up on his head. His eyes became fiery pits and he reached out to Sunmon who also burst into flames.

All too quickly we heard "Sunmon Digivolve to... Coronamon," a small bipedal red lion with a flame on its head and tail stood in Sunmon's place instead. "Corona-Knuckle," it shouted shooting flames at me as Tre did the same. I dodged the flaming punches while trying to see how Impmon was doing. It wasn't looking good, he was on his back while Agumon held him down and Flamemon punched him. This made me mad at them and so did the uppercut that I took from Tre while watching Impmon.

He and Coronamon continued to pound me. I felt the anger and frustration building up until I threw back my head and yelled. Quickly the yell turned into a roar, and my body glowed purple and black. Fangs popped out of my mouth and my finger nails became clawed. Tre realized what was happening and Digivolved Agumon and Flamemon into GeoGreymon and Agunimon.

They both attacked ," Mega flame/ Burning Salamander" they yelled making a dragon with a huge ball of fire in its mouth. I felt my power grow even more and I screamed "Matrix Digivolution" the egg cracked open and a Tsukaimon was floating in front of me. Tsukaimon hovered around me and landed on my shoulder, "You are my tamer?" She asked, I nodded in response.

" Petit Prominence" Coronamon shouted his body bursting into flames. He attempted to hit Tsukaimon but she clumsily flew up and dodged the attack.

"Bad message" she said vigorously insulting Coronamon. His eyes began to water but he shook it off and tried to punch her. This proved to be pointless as even newly hatched she was much faster than him, plus she could fly. She dove into him as fast as she could. Coronamon tried to block but he was helpless as she started to spin and I lent her the last of my dark energy. Coronamon shot fire at her but the Dark power absorbed it,

"Hell fire Barrage," she yelled hitting him full force. Coronamon went back into Tre's Digivice. I smiled and looked for the other Digimon. Impmon was still dodging Agunimon while GeoGreymon was standing behind him ready for a sneak attack. I was going to warn him but he saw this and flipped out of the way and kicked GeoGreymon into Agunimon's attack. Impmon saw his chance and hit GeoGreymon with his Machine gun kick, the effect of both attacks made him revert to Agumon. Before he could get up Impmon hit him with a Pillar of Fire attack, he fell asleep and went back into Tre's Digivice. Agunimon ran over to Tsukaimon and caught her off guard with a Salamander Break knocking her down. She went back in my D-Coder with Impwoman. Tre tried to punch me but I dodged and kicked Agunimon in the face while Impmon hit Tre with his Night of Fire attack. Tre's power faded and Agunimon fell down. Impmon and I switched, I ran into Agunimon with all my strength. I picked him up and threw him into Tre, but Tre kicked Impmon as hard as he could. Agunimon and Tre fell into a pile of kid and Digimon on the grass. Impmon struggled to get up, as did Agunimon and Tre. I ran to Impmon's side and tried to help him up. before I could get him up though, I heard "Phoenix Awakening" and I felt a burning sensation and then I felt nothing.

«««««««««««««««««

I groaned, my whole body felt like shit. "Oh I feel like shit," I said. "Well that's what happens when you get hit by a flaming punch at point blank range," someone said. I looked around and noticed that I was in my room, the voice was Impwoman. She was sitting on the edge of my bed smiling. "Don't worry no one is home. I promised that I'd take care of you while they went to get Allen's Digimon. You had me worried," she added with a frown. "What happened?" I asked. "When you bent over to pick up Impmon you also got closer to Tre. He used the last of his energy to shoot a flaming punch at your back. It was effective but I don't think that it was fair," she said still frowning. "Well thanks for taking care of me Impwoman," I told her. She smiled, "You're welcome but I have a secret that I think you should know," I groaned, honestly I was tired of secrets. "What's the secret?" I asked sadly. "Relax it's not bad. It's kinda funny actually, it's about my name, which by the way isn't Impwoman," she said. I was baffled, "Well what is it then? I know that there isn't a real Digimon that is Impmon's female counterpart,"

"Actually there is," Tsukaimon said speaking up.

Impmon just shook his head while Impwoman giggled, "You don't know everything or every Digimon you know. That's impossible because we are always changing and adapting. While it was true for a while that Impmon were male or just female Impmon this is no longer the case. I'm PetitMamon, my staff should have tipped you off," she said. Suddenly we heard a crash, Tsukaimon and Impmon ran to the kitchen. We heard fighting and cursing before Impmon walked in dragging a Digimon. "It's a Dracmon," he announced. I groaned yet again, "Dracmon what are you doing here again?" I asked. PetitMamon looked confused "You know him?" She asked. "Yeah," I replied. "He was the first Digimon that I met up close. He wanted me to be his tamer but I didn't have a Digivice," I explained. "Yeah but now you do," Dracmon pointed out excitedly. "Well I still can't," I told him. He pouted "why not?" I opened my mouth to tell him why but I couldn't find a reason so I turned to PetitMamon. "You can try," she said shrugging. "You just have to be compatible, but he is a Nightmare Soldier Digimon," she added. I held out my D-Coder to him. "Digital bond initiate, Digital bond scanning, Transferring Data, Digital bond complete," the Digivice said. A picture of Dracmon appeared on my Digivice. "Wow, I can do that?" I questioned. "Of course" PetitMamon said. "Your cousins have more Digimon than you know. Also this works perfectly for you. Now you can have 3 Digimon without me and not raise suspicions," she explained.

«««««««««««««««

Aleya was worried. Impwoman had said that he'd be okay but she still worried about him. She decided to do some training to get her mind off of it. They were all at Allen's house and she was outside. She nodded at Renamon who rushed her. Aleya closed her eyes and searched for Renamon. One of her powers was to sense positive and negative energy and she could use it to hone on to her opponent's whereabouts as negative energy was released when someone attacked. She narrowly dodged a roundhouse kick from Renamon and jumped over Lunamon's tear shot. Her Lunamon was special as it was of the Light element and. She was a glitch that was supposed to be deleted but she saved its life by offering to be her Tamer. "I wouldn't have it any other way" she thought, while dodging again.


End file.
